


Hinata's Complicated Love Story (Introduction)

by Neteshi18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neteshi18/pseuds/Neteshi18
Summary: Hinata Shoyo just out of college, his main focus may be on volleyball, he struggles to maintain a connection with the one he really loves. Kageyama.
Relationships: kagehina
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Kageyama!" Hinata says with excitement. 

It had been four years. 

Since they've seen each other. 

Since they broke up. 

Since "It" Happened

Hinata Shoyo, a average 21 year old male. 

Everything had been normal. 

Kenma became a Pro Gamer.

Akaashi worked on and edited a manga

Tendou became a chef.

Oikawa,Bokuto,Atsumu, Sasuka and Ushijima stuck to volleyball. Apparently Ushijima's "You should of come to Shiratorizawa" Did not work on Oikawa because he suffered at nationals, and went to argentina. 

This was the way it turned out. 

After everything Kageyama had said to Hinata, Hinata still got excited when he saw Kageyama's face right in front of him. 

After he almost quit volleyball...

"Kageyama!" Hinata springs up. "I waited for you for the longest time.....But you never came back."


	2. Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata are first years at Karasuno high school. After a few days Hinata notices that Kageyama is acting strange around him so he decides to comfort him, only making Kageyama act stranger.

"Boke! I told you not to do that" Kageyama looks down in disappointment.

"But Kags..." Hinata lowers his head, and begins to tear up. "You just told me that I could get better at my receives by practicing with Nishinoya, and Tanaka-Senpai" Kageyama blushes and puts his hands behind his head. 

"tch. d-do whatever you want" Hinata walks away and Kageyama covers his mouth. His cheeks are red, His mind repeatedly says "But Kags..." Kageyama's blushing Intensifies. 

"Kageyama!!" Hinata runs up. "Your face is completely red, are you sick?" Kageyama turns around. 

"Im fine boke" 

"Are you sure, Kags?" Hinata looks up at Kageyama. "If you want you can stay at my house" 

"A-at y-your h-house?" Kageyama turns more red than he already was. 

"Kags?!!" Kageyama faints in Hinata's arms. "You have to be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." 

A hour later

"Kags are you finally awake?" Hinata says. 

"Y-yeah I am." Kageyama looks around, Then at Hinata. He stares for a bit. Then in realization. 

"WHY DOES HE HAVE HIS SHIRT OFF??" He thinks to himself. 

"Kags? Your red again, You must really be sick."

"W-why is y-your shirt off?" Kageyama asks. 

"We just got done with practice? Im changing for dinner." 

"Oh, dinner time already. Ill leave then" Kageyama says putting his head down. 

"You don't have to go!"

"Huh?"

"Your still sick, Just stay here for the night." 

"T-the night?!" 

"Yeah, Your in no condition to be walking home" Hinata says concerned. 

"But-"

"I'll bring you your food you stay here" 

"Hinata...." Kageyama whispers. 

"Huh?"

"Haha nothing"

"Okay?" Hinata questions and leaves the room. 

"Hinata..." Kageyama whispers once again. "I think I..."

"Caught feelings for you."


End file.
